Everything I do, I do it For You
by Kailalovesgreys
Summary: When Addison and Naomi are fighting Addison leaves the practice. Addison/Naomi Friendship but it's mostly set around Addison and Kevin because I'm weird and like the pairing :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So I was watching PP reruns and I was like man Nai can be a bitch. Any way I guess this is just going to play out on it's own. It's defiantly Kevin/Addison though because I LOVE Addie's Hot Cop :)**

Naomi walks into Oceanside Wellness ready for a fight with Addison. Forgiving her wasn't going to happen. Addison had stabbed her in the back and she wasn't just going to let that go.

"Where is Addison?" Naomi asks at the morning meeting. Sam sighs and awkwardly stands.

"She uh, she quit. Told me to tell you." Sam tells everyone.

"WHAT!?" Naomi exclaims.

"Look I don't know the details, if you want to know what's going on go to St. Ambrose. Charlotte King gave her a job." Sam informs.

Addison and Dell were talking at the nurse's station of the hospital. Dell had been able to catch part of Addison's surgery and he was congratulating her on the success. Neither noticed Naomi walking up to them.

"What is this the 'I quit Oceanside and now work at St. Ambrose' club?" Naomi demands. Addison sighs.

"No this is the 'Naomi won't speak to us so here we are' club." Addison smirks. Dell looks away awkwardly.

"Not funny, you both have jobs." Naomi replies in an authoritative tone.

"I took that job for you. And now you clearly don't want me around. I'm done with people not talking to me and not talking to each other. Now excuse me I have a lunch date." Addison snaps turning on her heel to meet with Kevin. Naomi gasps in disbelief. Dell throws his hands up in surrender before turning to get back to work.

Addison may have been upset about her and Naomi's friendship ending but she was really happy to have Kevin around. He was all she needed right now. She felt better when he was there. Honestly if it wasn't for him she'd probably go back to Seattle, Him and the fact that she hated Seattle.

"So when do we get to give in to your rules?" Kevin teases as the sit on her deck with glasses of wine that night

"Soon." She promises with a smile. "Thank you for being so patient."

"Like I said, I'm sure so I can wait as long as you need." He says taking her hand. Addison blushes and leans over to peck him on the lips as the door to Sam's house opens. Addison doesn't look up, she's a little preoccupied with her SWAT guy. She hears someone clear their throat and jumps before pulling away from Kevin's lips.

"Nai?" She gasps. "What're- what are you doing here?" She stands and meet Naomi at the end of the deck.

"I wanted to tell you if you want to come back to the practice I'll be nicer to you. For now we need to just keep thing professional." Naomi says glancing at the hot cop on Addison's lounger.

"Thanks but uh I'm staying at the hospital. The only reason I gave up Seattle and Surgeries was because you needed me here. You obviously don't need me anymore so….I'm adapting." Addison replies crossing her arms.

"What I needed was for you to be on my side!" Naomi exclaims. Addison pinches the nose of her bridge and shakes her head.

"I'm not fighting with you." She firmly says. "Just, be mad at me don't be mad at me. Whatever I have reached the point that I don't care. Clearly you can forgive Sam but not me. I need you to leave because I'm trying to enjoy my night and you're ruining it." She's grown teary eyed now.

"Addie-" To Naomi's surprise the hot cop stands and puts an arm around Addison.

"C'mon my beautiful surgeon I think you need a refill." He kisses her temple and leads her inside. For the first time Naomi realizes how Addison was feeling. Alone. 

\- Kevin and Addison had been seeing each other for two months when Addison decided to break her rules. Addison had a had a rough day, losing a baby and almost losing the mother. When she got home Kevin had MADE her dinner and actually listened to her. He let her cry on her shoulder and comforted her. She was more sure in the moment than anything else that she wanted him.

"We can wait." Kevin says as the redhead works to remove his shirt.

"No I want this." She grins leaning in and kissing him hard on the lips.

After that the talking was kept at minimum. Once Kevin's shirt is on the floor he quickly take of hers and throws somewhere. He easily lifts her and carries her into the bedrooms. He gently places her onto her bed and runs his hand up her long soft leg earning a moan from her. He grins and kisses her before finding his way to her panties which were practically dripping wet.

"Kev." She whimpers. He unzips her skirt and slide it off before taking off her black lace panties too. "You have too many clothes on." But before she can reach for his belt buckle he stops her.

"Let me pleasure you babe." He grins before making her way down her body and placing her legs over his shoulders. He nuzzles her wetness before placing his tongue on her clit. She groans and pulls at his short hair. His erection is growing at her every move. He starts pushing his tongue in and out of her before adding his finger for assistance. Just as she starts to orgasm he stops. He undoes his pants and pulls them and his boxers down. His member springs out and Addison licks her lips reaching for him. He stops her,

"I just wanna make love to you." He says kissing her passionately. She grins into his lips and lies back as he straddles her. He gently moves a piece of hair from her face,. "God you're beautiful." He takes his member in his hand and gently slides into her warmth. The both gasp as he fills her completely. Addison's old partners had nothing on Kevin, she had to take a minute to adjust. But Kevin remained patient and waited for her to nod before he started moving inside her. Addison's growing in his ear let him know she was close. He reaches for her clit and she wraps her legs higher up on his back. He goes deeper than any man had ever been before. She knows he isn't going to last much longer.

"Come for me Adds." Kevin coaxes. She lets out scream of ecstasy as she lets her orgasm take over. The clenching triggers Kevin's own high and he empties himself inside of her. They lie in each other's arms coming down from their highs, breathing heavy. When she stops clenching around him Kevin pulls out and rolls them over so she's laying on top of him. He kiss her head.

"Wow." Addison breaths. "That was amazing."

"I love you." Kevin blurts. "Oh God I….shouldn't have said that out loud I just-" Addison kisses him hard to quiet him.

"I love you too." She assures him with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin and Addison had been together for six months when Addison decided to go back to the practice. It was a hard decision but Sam had convinced her that they really needed her. She had put so much money and time into and she actually missed working there. Kevin supported her no matter what she decided and because of that she knew going back was the right thing to do. In doing so she'd also convinced Dell to return with her. They had grown to be pretty good friends and she wanted to make sure he had a fair chance. He'd be studying under her so he could finish his midwife's degree.

"Addison it's good to have you back." Pete says with a grin when she walks into the kitchen.

"Thanks Pete." She smiles.

"How's Kevin?" Violet asks politely.

"Great." Addison says with a slight blush. She still couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him. As Addison drinks her coffee Sam and Naomi come in together. Naomi had been surprised to learn that Addison and Dell were coming back. Things had been hard for Naomi and she wanted to fix things with her best friend, she just didn't know how.

"Morning." Naomi smiles. "I uh could use your help on a patient, Addison."

"Sure come find me when you're ready."

"Kylie this is Dr. Addison Montgomery she's gonna assist me today." Naomi introduces late that morning. "Kylie and her husband have been trying to get pregnant but they've had no luck."

"It's been a year and a half." Kylie adds. Addison nods in sympathy. She knew what it was like to want kids and not be able to have them. She realized she'd never asked Kevin what he thought about it. Would he leave her? Would he want to try anyway? Did he even like kids?

"Addie?" Naomi asks pulling Addison from her thoughts. "Are you ok? I asked if you wanted to check over her labs?"

"Oh uh sorry. Sure." Addison says.

They had sent Kylie home with some injections and told her to come in for regular check ups. Her labs seemed to be okay and they hoped she just needed a little help. When she left Addison went to her office. She sat at her desk trying to think about how she'd bring this topic up to Kevin.

"Addison are you sure you're okay?" Naomi asks popping her head the door. Addison shrugs so Naomi comes in and shuts the door before moving to sit in front of Addison. "Is it Kevin?"

"What if…..what if he wants kids and leaves me because it's basically impossible for me to have them?" Addison blurts.

"Oh Addison I'm sure he won't." Naomi comforts. Addison shakes her head.

"I should go."

"Addie I'm here if you want to talk." Naomi reminds her reaching for her hand.

"Thanks Naomi but uhm I can't."

\- Kevin was waiting for Addison when she got there. He spent most of his time at her house, despite being slightly uncomfortable with her status at first he had grown used to it. He actually didn't mind it anymore. He'd do anything for her.

"Hey babe I was gonna cook dinner but it was a long day so I ordered chinese." Kevin says with a smirk. The last time they'd had cinese he'd eaten it off her. It was a very good night.

"We need to talk." Addison says. Kevin's smile fades.. What could be wrong? Everything had been going so perfect. "I want a baby but uhm the chances of that are like one in a million. I mean maybe you don't want them or maybe you do. It's basically a lose-lose situation for me but uh-"

"Addison." Kevin says gently to end her rambling. "I love you. I want to marry you and I want to have kids with you. Even if that means adopting or going through fertility treatment." He reaches for the redhead and pulls her to him closely. "Don't doubt us ok? We aren't going to break up."

"Is this a proposal?" Addison asks with a slight smile.

"I don't have a ring yet." Kevin admits. "But if you want to go with me to pick one out tomorrow then yes this is a proposal."

"Ask me." Addison grins pulling away. Kevin chuckle and gets down on one knee good naturedly.

"Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery. I love you more than anything in the whole world. I know your names already really long but will make six letters longer and marry me?" Addison throws her arms around him again and kisses me hard.

"Of course I will." She says against his lips. He lifts her onto the counter for some engagement sex.

The next morning Addison walks into the practice with the new diamond ring on her finger. She was happier than she had been in such a long time. Knowing that she'd soon be Mrs. Kevin Nelson made her feel like she walking on air. She just had one last thing to do.

"Good morning Nai." She says walking into the office with a smile.

"Addie." Naomi says in surprise. "Sit please."

"I'm sorry I left the practice." Addison blurts getting right to the point.

"I'm sorry I've been a bitch." Naomi says with a half smile. "So are we okay?

"We are." Addison confirms with a smile. "Will you be my maid of honor again?"

"Of course- wait what?"

"Kevin proposed last night. I know it's really fast and all but I am so excited and I want you there with me." Addison gushes. Naomi grins reaching for Addie's hand.

"It's beautiful!" She exclaims. "I need to officially meet this guy who's marrying my best friend."

"Why don't you, Sam and Maya come over this weekend for dinner?"

Sound great Addie, now come give me a hug." Naomi says standing and moving to hug Addison. Everything was falling into place.

**A/N I'll update my other stuff soon but I'm on a Addie/Kevin spurge right now :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N sorry it's kind of short but I had testing this week and I've been crazy busy!**

Addison opens the door and ushers the Bennetts in.. While Addison had been at the hospital Sam and Naomi had officially gotten back together. Addison was happy they were getting back on track,.

"So Kevin is on his way he got a little held up at work." Addison explains leading them into the kitchen. "Can I get you drinks? I have wine, water, soda and beer."

"I'll take a soda please." Maya smiles.

"I'll take some wine and Sam probably wants a beer." Naomi answers. Sam chuckles and nods. Addison gets them drinks and they sit at the table.,

"Kevin is gonna grab the pizza on his way." Addison says. They hear a car. "That must be him now." Naomi notices how much Addison's face brightens up when Kevin walks in.

"Sorry I'm late.." He apologizes leaning down to peck Addison on the lips.

"That's okay Honey you didn't miss much." Addison says rising to grab some plates. She returns to the table and everyone grabs some pizza.

"So Kevin tell me about yourself." Naomi says as the eat.

"Well my parents live in San Francisco and I have two sisters. Jessie is a dentist and Casey owns her own bookstore." He begins. "Let's see I'm a SWAT, obviously. I met Addison when my old partner's widow had her son. I have no idea how I managed to land someone as great as Addie but I'm gonna keep proving to her I'm worth it." Naomi grins in approval.

"When do you want the wedding to be?" Maya asks.

"Soon." Kevin and Addison say together. The all laugh.

"That's specific." Sam teases.

"We're thinking June." Addison clarifies.

"Addison!" Naomi exclaims. "That's like three months away!"

"It doesn't have to be a big deal." Addison says with a smirk. "We want it to be small and besides this way we'll be married when Summer hits and we can go on our honeymoon then." Naomi starts mumbling about maid of honor duties and shopping and planning. Addison chuckles.

Kevin and Addison had their first big fight two weeks later. Addison had gotten home late and was stressed out with wedding stuff. Her brother had called and was yelling at her that she was moving too fast. He also didn't fail to mention the Kevin wasn't "Montgomery Material". Addison basically told him to shove it but Kevin had walked in on part of the conversation.

"So what your parents don't approve?" He asks her as she lies on the couch with her feet in his lap.,

"It doesn't matter." She says honestly. She didn't care what her family thought, she knew Kevin was right for her.

"Yes it does." He argues. Addison sighs and sits up swinging her legs so her feet are now on the floor.

"Kev, I don't care what my family says. They don't know me like you do." She explains. "I'm not close with my parents and my brother is just protective."

"No your brother doesn't want you marrying a swat." KEvin says standing and running a hand over his face. "Maybe he's right maybe I am wrong for you."

"No!" Addison exclaims with tears in her eyes. She quickly moves to stand close to him. "Don't say that okay? You can't doubt us. I don't want to be like them. I'm not like them. Please Kev."

"God, I just. I need to think."He says he leans over and kisses the top of her head before leaving. Addison starts to sob.

Kevin returns less than twenty minutes later. When he enters Addison was on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest. He hears her cries before he actually sees her. He feels like a jerk right away.

"Shhh babe it's okay I'm her." He says pulling her against his chest. "I'm so sorry."

"You should be!" She exclaims weakly hitting him in the chest. "You walked out. You….you wouldn't even listen to what I was saying."

"I know I know." He says holding on to her tighter. "I just….I don't want to wake up one day and realize I'm not good enough for you. Because I wouldn't be able to cope if I lost you."

"So you thought you'd end things now? To protect yourself?" She demands attempting to pull away. He doesn't let go,

"No, I just, I wanted to give you an out. I'm sorry I doubted us, I made a mistake. Please forgive me." He begs. She wraps her arms around his neck.

"I forgive you." She assures into his neck. "Wanna help me with the guest list?"

"Hm, I was thinking we should call it quits for tonight and take a long hot bath." He whispers against her hair. She grins and kisses him loudly on this lips.

"I like the way you think Officer."


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin was late. Addison kept checking the time and was getting more and more worried by the second. He said he'd be home at 6 but it was almost 8. Maybe she was being crazy but she couldn't help it. She kept waiting for the phone to ring telling her that Kevin had been shot. Or was in an accident. Or God knows what else.

"Don't freak out." Addison tells herself. "Kevin is fine." But she couldn't convince herself. She pulls her phone back out and tries calling him again. Just as it reaches voicemail the door opens.

"Addie, don't kill me." Kevin says half jokingly.

"Where were you!?" She demands almost tearfully. "I was so worr-" She stops when she sees the group of people behind her fiance. She recognizes them from the pictures Kevin had shown her. His family.

"I had no idea they were coming, They called me to pick them up at the airport, my phone died on my way there." Kevin explains quickly. Addison smiles.

"Well geez Kev let them in." She laughs.

Kevin herds his family into the house and offers to show them the guest rooms. Once everyone is settled they join Addison out at the patio table. Addison was a bit nervous to meet Kevin's family. She hoped they'd approve of her, unlike her first husband's mom.

"Okay Addie, this my mom, Ellen, my dad, Robert and the twins Jessie and Casey." Kevin introduces once everyone is seated. "Guys this is the love of my life, Addison Montgomery."

"It's nice to finally meet you." Ellen smiles warmly. "Kevin has told us so much about you."

"Too bad he had to propose before we could meet you." Casey teases giving Kevin a playful punch in the arm.

"I told you, it just kind of happened." Kevin smiles.

"I'm glad to meet you all too." Addison says honestly. "How long are you here for?"

"We're only here for the weekend." Robert says. "It's too bad we can't stay longer though."

"Trust me a weekend is enough." Kevin says jokingly. Addison swats at him.

"Be nice Kevin." She tells me.

"Sorry." He grins her favorite crooked smile.

"Whipped." Jessie coughs.

"Proud of it." Kevin says sincerely.

After they all eat dinner Ellen offers to help Addison clean up. Addison got the feeling she wanted a chance to get to know her alone. While everything had gone really well so far Addison still wanted to make a good impression on Kevin's mom. Kevin had told Addison that he had always had a really close connection to his mom and he sometimes hated living so far from them. Addison had promised him they'd fly out to San Francisco to see them but then with the engagement they hadn't had the chance.

"So Kevin tells me you're a Forbes." Ellen says as she hands Addison a clean plate. Addison groans inside. Part of why Mrs. Shepherd dislike Addison from the start was because she was rich. She thought Addison was far too materialistic.

"I am." Addison admits.

"And you're a doctor too?" Ellen asks.

"Yes I am. I'm OB GYN and a Neonatal specialist." She replies. "That's how I met Kev, his uh, his old partner's wife was my patient."

"He told me." Ellen smiles. "I don't mean to be so nosy, I really don't."

"It's okay." Addison assures her with a smile.

"You, have a trust fund." Ellen states. "I, oh this is probably none of my business."

"Mrs. Nelson you can ask me anything." Addison says putting away a glass.

"I just, if you and Kevin have children, will that money go to them?" Mrs. Nelson asks. "I only ask because Kevin struggled to pay for college and I know he wants his children to have it easier. But he also doesn't want them to have everything handed to them."

"I didn't live on my trust fund in college. I had college paid for but I lived in a normal dorm, drove a car I bought from my summer job savings, I didn't eat out or go shopping." Addison explains. "I want my kids to have what they need but I don't want them thinking that money is everything."

"I respect that." Mrs. Nelson smiles. "So now tell me, what is your favorite kind of cake?" 

Kevin and Addison drive his family to the airport three days later. Addison had really liked Kevin's family. They all welcomed her so well. Kevin had been really happy to see Addison fit in so well with his family, not that he had any doubt. But after everything with her family he wanted her to know she had a new one.

"Addie, thank you." Kevin says once they get home and are seated on the sofa.

"What for?" She asks looking at him curiously.

"They kind of just showed up and you were so great." He says with a toothy grin.

"They're your family Kev.: She reminds him. He looks at her seriously for a moment.

"They're your now too." He tells her. She smiles because she love the sound of that.

"I can't wait to be a Nelson." She tells him before leaning over and kissing him. 

Addison had just gotten home from a really long day. When she walks in she smells something amazing right away. She makes her way to the kitchen to find Kevin making dinner. She grins and walks up behind him and hugs him tightly.

"Oh hey, I'm making shrimp alfredo." He says turning to hold her close and kiss her.

"Mmmm, I love you." She says.

"I love you too." He says giving her another peck on the lips. "Oh hey I forgot a Richard Webber called for you."

"Richard? Did he say why?" She asks as she moves from his embrace so he can return to his cooking.

"Just said he needed you to call him back." Kevin says.

Addison grabs the phone from the kitchen and dials the number. Richards assistant, Patricia, answers and transfers her right away. She hoped everyone was okay.

"Addie?" Her old boss and old friend says into the phone/

"Richard? Is everything okay?" She asks urgently.

"Well we have a TTTS case coming in on Thursday, I was really hoping you could get here." Richard explains. Addison sighs in frustration.

"That's the day after tomorrow!" She exclaims. "I have to talk to Kevin."

"Who's Kevin?" Richard asks just before Addison hangs up.

"What's wrong babe?" Kevin asks

"They need me in Seattle for a case in two days." She explains flustered.

"Then we go." He says simply rubbing her back as she sits on at the counter.

"We?" She asks turning to look at him.

"Of course. You're gonna want me there when everyone finds out you're engaged and didn't tell them. And you know Callie's going to want to check me out." He say based of the information Addison had told him. She laughs and wraps her arms around his middle.

"Thank you." She breathes.

"Of course baby,." He says. "I love you."

"I love you so much."

**A/N So the next chapter the Seattle Group will appear :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Addison and Kevin land in Seattle just in time to meet her "Seattle People" at Joe's. Callie and Miranda knew about Kevin but the had no idea that he'd proposed. To be honest Addison was more worried about Mark and Derek. who knew nothing about Kevin.

"Addie!" Callie calls when the couple walks in. Addison takes Kevin's hand and leads him to the group.

"Hey everyone." She smiles. Meredith, Karev, Yang, Steven, O'malley, Callie, Derek, Mark, Miranda and Lexie were seated at the large table. "This Kevin Nelson. My fiance."

"What!?" Everyone exclaims. Addison smiles sheepishly.

"You….you…." Derek stutters.

"Use your words Derek." Addison smirks. He glares at her.

"What are you pregnant!?" He snaps. Addison gasps. "You've known him what a week?"

"I've known him for a year Derek." She corrects. "And I love him."

"Addison why didn't you tell me?" Callie asks offended.

"Look I know you're all surprised but Kev and I are really happy." She grins looking at her soon to be husband.

"You sure move fast." Mark mutters.

"Hey watch it." Kevin butts in. He wasn't going to let anyone talk about her like that. He knew how insecure she was about her past, especially her affair.

"It's okay honey, he's just in shock." Addison assures Kevin giving his hand a squeeze. "Why don't you grab us some drinks." He nods and presses a kiss to her forehead before heading to the bar.

"What is he a cop?" Mark demands.

"Swat." Addison corrects. "And he's really good at it."

"What do your parents think?" Derek asks in a mocking tone.

"They haven't met him." Addison says. "Archer doesn't approve but then again he's never approved of my relationships."

"Here ya go Adds." Kevin says returning with a beer for him and martini for her. "No olive."

"Thanks Kev." She smiles. Everyone had to admit, besides being surprised, the first thing they noticed about the couple was how good the looked together. Mark and Derek hadn't seen Addison this happy in a long time. The way she light up when he was around made them realize how serious she was. But it didn't change that they didn't like the idea of her moving on. Addison went up to grab another drink while Kevin talked to Callie and Miranda, who had approved the moment they laid eyes on him. Derek and Mark exchange a glance before following quickly behind he redhead.

"Is he good to you?" Derek asks in her ear causing her to jump.

"Jesus Derek you almost gave me heart attack!" Addison exclaims. "But yes he is."

"What does his family think?" Marks asks, knowing how hard it was for her when Carolyn didn't approve.

"They're great." Addison grins.

"We'll always be here Addie." Derek says sincerely. "If you need us. We should have kept in touch better, when you left, we should have stayed in touch."

"Honestly Der that's really sweet of you but I needed sometime when I first left." Addison admits. "But now, well now I have to be around so I can be aunt Addie."

"How'd you know?" Derek gasps. "Mark did you tell her? I told to keep your-"

"Derek I'm an OBGYN, I caught on to the fact that she was drinking ginger ale and that she had the glow." Addison smirks. "Don't worry your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks Add." Derek smiles. "We should let you get back to Kevin. He seems like a really great guy."

"He'll never be as good as me." Mark grins. "If you know what I mean."

"Shut up Mark!" Addison and Derek scold and then they all laugh. 

Kevin and Addison left Seattle a few days later after Addison finished the surgery. They'd had a nice rest of their trip but now it was time to get cracking down on wedding details. It was going to be small but there was still much to do and the time had gone really fast. They now had about a month and a half left to finish planning everything. Even with Naomi helping Addison felt way in over her head.

"Babe, it's going to be perfect." Kevin assures as she sighs in frustration.

"I didn't plan my first wedding." Addison explains. "My mother hired someone to do it. I guess I just didn't realize how many little details there are."

"Everything will be fine." Kevin smiles. "Come here." Addison moves from her seat on her lounger and moves to his. She lies on top of him and he kisses her head.

"I just, I want it to be perfect for you." She says looking up at him.

"Adds, as long as you come down that aisle it will be." Kevin assures. She grins. He always knew what to say. She kisses him passionately on the lips. They get lost in each other they don't notice the Bennetts walk onto their own deck.

"Addison get a room!" Naomi calls. "What if Maya had walked out." Addison chuckles.

"Sorry!" She calls before standing and holding her hand out to Kevin. She turns her voice to a seductive whisper. "Let's go upstairs and…..shower."

"Mmmm, I like the way you think Mrs. Nelson." He grins taking her hand and rising.

"It's not Mrs. Nelson yet." She reminds him with a smirk. "And besides that DR. MRS. Nelson." He laughs as she pulls him into the house. 

Addison had felt off for the last two weeks. She thought it was wedding jitters since she was getting married in less than a month but this was different. This morning she'd thrown up twice. Addison didn't get sick. Ever. She knew it was something other than nerves. She meets Naomi at her office door.

"Morning." Naomi grins.

"I need a blood test." Addison blurts. "I think I'm pregnant."

"That's….I mean you can't…" Naomi stutters.

"Nai. I need a blood test." Addison insists. Naomi sighs but agrees anyway. She tells Addison it could be the flu and not to get her hopes up but it was too late. Addison was impatiently pacing her office as she waited for Naomi to get the results back.

"Okay." Naomi says entering and carrying an envelope. "Do you wanna do it or should I?"

"You do it. I'm way too nervous." Addison replies. Naomi nods and opens the envelope. She reads the results over and over to make sure she's right. "Nai?"

"I think you have the perfect wedding gift for Kevin." Naomi smalls. "You're five weeks pregnant." Addison smiles with tears in her eyes.

"I'm having a baby." She laughs. Naomi embraces her tightly.

"Congrats Addie, this really is a miracle."

"Don't say anything to Kevin okay? I have the perfect way to tell him." Addison says with a grin


End file.
